The Ai Chronicles
by emochick81
Summary: My name is Ai. My origin is unknown. When I was 5 I was adopted by my Current parents, Ella and Steve. I have a secret, something I can't tell anyone. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. It all started like this.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers. Welcome to my new story. WARNING THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FOR ELEVENTH GRADE BURNS IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SPOIL IT FOR YOU DO NOT READ. If you don't care then enjoy~**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TODD**

My name is Ai. My origin is unknown. When I was 5 I was adopted by my Current parents, Ella and Steve. I have a secret, something I can't tell anyone. You would believe me if I told you. It all started like this.

_~ 6 Years ago~ _

_"Class we have a new student, her name is Ai, please treat her well" the teacher said, "You can sit next to Vladimir" _

_I nodded and walked to my seat. I felt everyone's eyes on me._

_ "Now, let's continue our lesson…" I tuned out the teacher like I always do . _

_I already know all this stuff, I was named kid genius for 5 years straight. I sighed and studied my surrounding and noticed that "Vladimir" wasn't paying attention either. He was making googly eyes at some girl in pink. I giggled and he turned his head to me. I smiled and waved. He hesitated and waved back. Then I noticed that this guy was giving Vladimir a thumbs up.I sighed and started to pay attention. _

_It's been a couple of weeks and I didn't have any friends yet or probably never will. It was recess and I was hanging out by the wall._

_ "Look at her hair it's purple, and her eye patch is creepy" I heard what the other kids were saying about me._

_ I had no friends because of my appearance. I had natural purple hair and purple eyes. I also had an eye patch on my right eye. Most of the kids are afraid of me, they try to avoid me. _

_"Hey, your name is Ai right" a girl in pink asked. _

_I nodded._

_ "My name is Meredith, you wanna hang out" she asked. _

_"Um..are you sure, i'm kind of a loser" I said. _

_"I don't think you're a loser, now come on" she said dragging me off the wall. _

_The rest of the day went by pretty fast. When I was getting ready to leave Meredith walked up to me._

_ "You wanna walk home together?" she asked. _

_I nodded and smiled. She lead the way and I was behind her. I was smiling to myself. Then a hand grabbed me and pulled me around a corner. _

_"Hey there freak" a tall boy said._

_ I tried to run but his friend blocked my path. _

_"Hey where are you going, the party is over here"_

_ "What do you want" I snarled. _

_I was secretly shaking in my boots but I had to be strong. _

_"Oh well, we want you" _

_"What?" _

_The tall boy chuckled. He started to move closer to me, I backed up but felt a wall behind me. I cursed under my breath and glanced around to see if I can see anything to defend myself with. I gasped as he put my hand above my head. I tried to kick him but he crushed my body with his. I screamed but he covered my mouth. _

_"Now, we wouldn't want you to scream just yet" he whispered. _

_Tears streamed down my face. I was going to be raped and there was nothing I could do about it._

_ "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a new voice asked. _

_I know that voice, but who is it? I glance over the boy's shoulder and saw Vladimir._

_ "Why do you wanna know, punk?" _

_"Just leave her alone" Vladimir said. _

_The tall boy that was crushing me moved away from me and started to face Vladimir. Now is my chance. Before he noticed what was going on I roundhouse kicked his face and elbowed his friend. The fell to the ground and I started to run. I grabbed Vladimir's arm and dragged him behind me. _

_When we were at a safe distance I stopped run to catch my breath. Then I turned my head to Vladimir. _

_"Why did you save me?" I asked. _

_He shrugged. "It's not right to treat a girl like that."_

_I smiled and thanked him. _

_"Your name is Vladimir, right?"_

_ "Yeah, but you can call me Vlad" he said. _

_"Alright the call me Ai" He nodded and started to walk away._

_ "Wait!" I screamed. He turned around, waiting for me to speak. _

_"C-can we be friends, I mean if you don't want to it's ok i'm us-" _

_"Sure, I'll see you later" he waved. _

That was the beginning of our friendship. I was so shocked that I had a friend. I couldn't stay for ever. As that year ended, I had to leave. I never saw Vlad ever again. Until now.

**Welp that's it for this chapter. What do you guys think? I know it's weird nut bare with me. Welp later~**

**~EMmochick81~**


	2. Vladimir Todd

**Ciaossu~ **

**Well this story isn't going to be exactly like the book, but read at your risk.**

**Enjoy~**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TODD**

**Oh and Ai is pronounced (I)**

I was finally back in Bathory. I was so excited to be back, i'm pretty sure people won't recognize me. Mostly I wanted to see Vlad. I never told anyone this but, I had a huge crush on Vlad. Ever since he saved me I started to develop feelings for him. Unfortunately he likes Meredith, not me. I should hate Meredith, but I don't. I couldn't hate her, she was the first one who ever talked to me.

I sighed and continued to walk to my new high school.

'I wonder who i'll see first'.

I was currently a junior at Bathory High School. I was walking to school when I saw Meredith walking with some guy. I went behind her.

"Meredith" I whispered.

She screamed and turned around while I chuckled.

"Who are you?" She asked annoyed.

"Aw man you forgot about me already, it's me Ai."

Her face lit up and she tackled me.

"Ai! I'm so happy you're back" She screamed.

"Meredith...can't..breathe" She got off of me and muttered a sorry.

I glanced over at the guy she was walking with and noticed he looked a lot like Henry.

"Who's this?"

"Oh this is Joss"

"Oh you're Henry's cousin, aren't" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well i'll leave you two alone" I walked off, then I paused, "Do you know where Vlad and Henry are?" I asked.

Meredith had sorrow in her eyes and shook her head. I nodded and walked to my new High school with a question in my head. What was that all about? I made it to the school and got my new schedule. I sighed and walked to my locker. I glanced around and saw Henry.

"Henry!" I yelled.

He glanced over at me and I waved him over. He walked over to me confused.

"Um hi?" he said confused.

I chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit, Henry" He looked even more confused.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes of course you know me, Hen" I cooed.

He looked even more confused but then he gasped.

"Ai?"

I nodded and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back.

"So you're back" he asked.

I nodded,"I'm back for good"

We both smiled at each other and started to catch up.

"Where's Vlad?" I asked.

"He's around, but in a bad mood"

"Oh, how come?"

"He broke up with Meredith"

Wait...they went out? Ok well, I have nothing to say there. We walked in silence for the rest of the walk. The bell rang and we said our goodbyes. The I walked into my first class, 'Here we go again'.

The day went by fast I was already at my last period. I glanced around the room and sighed. I didn't see Vladimir anywhere, looks like we won't have any classes together.I took my seat in the back and waited. Then someone walked in. I turned around and saw Vlad. I smiled and shook my head. He walked up to Meredith and said hi. She bit her lip and said hi. Vlad wet his lips and said "So...you're taking mythology, huh?"

I winced. That was probably one of the worst things to say to an ex. Meredith looked furious.

"So that's it then? You don't have anything more to say to me?" she asked.

Vlad shrugged. I sighed and shook my head. 'He'll be lucky to walk out of here alive'

"What should I say?" Wrong thing to say again, man he's on a roll. I looked at Meredith and noticed she had tears in her eyes. I frowned.

"You owe me an explanation, Vlad" she shook her head and whispered, "You owe me at least that"

She walked away with a look of pain disgust. I sighed and shook my head. I'll have to deal with them later. The teacher walked in. He looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger in it.

"Let's find our seats, shall we?" he said.

Vlad sat down next to me and started to stare at the teacher. I giggled a bit and he looked over at me. I smiled and waved. He hesitated but waved back. Whoa De'ja vu. I smiled to myself and noticed that Joss was sitting behind Vlad. Vladimir seemed uncomfortable by that. I sighed and started to pay attention. Class was over and "Mr. Otis" bid us goodbye. I noticed Vlad walk to his locker and I started to walk up to him when Joss passed him whispering something to him. Vlad whipped around looking angry. Then Henry picked Joss by the collar and slammed him onto a locker. Joss smiled. A teacher saw the commotion and sent Henry and Joss to the office. I smiled and walked up to Vlad tapping his shoulder.

"Hey Vlad"

"Hi..do I know you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"We were friends in fifth grade" I moved my bangs and showed him my eye patch. He looked confused. I sighed and grabbed his hand and put it on my eye patch.

"Think Vlad who is the only girl you know that has an eye patch" I asked.

He smiled.

"So you're back,Ai" I smiled back and nodded.

"Wanna walk home together?" I asked. He nodded and we walked off. We started to talk about that stuff that's been happening over the years.

"So Mr. Otis is your Uncle" He nodded.

"That is so cool, so he could give you A's and stuff" I said. He laughed.

"Yeah I wish" he said. We both laughed.

"Um you wouldn't mind if I come over, right Vlad" I asked with pleading eyes.

"I don't mind, Nelly misses you ya' know" he said.

I smiled and thought of Nelly. Honestly I really missed Nelly, she was like the mother I never had.

"Well I miss her too"

Vlad had to do something important so he told me to go on ahead. I arrived at his house and I walked inside. I walked into the kitchen and smelled cookies. I grabbed on and ate it. The Chocolate chip melted down my throat and I smiled some more. There was some things I really missed about Bathory and Nelly's famous Chocolate chip cookies were one of them.

"Oh, Hello are you a friend of Vladimir's" Nelly asked walking into the Kitchen.

I nodded and hugged Nelly.

"Oh, Nelly I missed you so much" I said.

"Well, I would miss you too but I don't really know who you are" she replied.

"It's me, Ai"

Nelly wrapped her arms around me and literally almost lifted my feet off the ground.

"I missed you too dear" She said. She let go of me and took one good look at me.

"My, look how much you've grown and you're so beautiful, no wonder why Vlad took you home" I flushed and looked over at the door to find Vlad who was currently choking on a cookie, I giggled.

"Well we really should be doing homework" Vlad said dragging me out of the Kitchen.

He took me to his room and we ended up calling Henry so that we could all play video games. I beat Henry 20 times and I got tired.

"Man you suck at video games" I said to Henry.

"Well then stop beating me" he grumbled.

I laughed. Henry sighed and glanced at the clock.

"Well I gotta go, my mom will be pissed if i'm late for dinner" Henry said.

I agreed and told Vlad I had to leave too. Vlad nodded and said goodbye.

I arrived at my house to hear my "Parents" arguing. I went to my room and locked the door, hopefully he won't try to come in here tonight.

**I bet you guys are as confused as I am.**

**Seriously I had no idea what I was thinking.**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it **

**~Emochick81~**


	3. A Bruise

**Hullo guys~**

**Well is kind of getting off course, but i'm getting somewhere**

**So enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHRONICLES OF VLADIMIR TODD**

Chapter 3

I went to my locker After my first two periods I went to my locker to get my math book. I had a baseball hat on to hide my face. I saw Vlad and tried to avoid him but he saw me.

"Hey Ai"

I paused and slowly turned my head around with my baseball cap covering my face.

"Hey Vlad, how's it going" I asked.

"Good, what class do you have?"

"Math"

"Alright i'll walk you there"

I nodded and we walked to my math class. I turned my head to the side to see if I could find Henry when Vlad turned my face to is and pulled up my Baseball cap.

"What-"

"Where'd you get this bruise" he asked in a serious tone.

Crap. I moved my head out of his hand.

"It's always been there" I said.

"Ai, why are you lying to me, you never had any bruises on your face"

"Just….leave me alone!" I snapped.

I turned around and ran as fast as I could. I cursed under my breath all the way to class.

I was dreading last period as I walked in. I quickly took my seat and pulled down my Baseball cap. I slumped down in my seat hoping no one would see me. Then Vlad walked in. My heart started to race as I tried to blend in with my background. It didn't work. Vlad glanced at me and offered a small smile. I smiled back and bit my lip. Mr. Otis walked in and started to teach. As usual I started to zone out.I glanced over at Vlad and noticed he was looking at me. I sighed, 'This was going to be a long period'.

The class was finally over and rushed out the door. I almost made it off campus until someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I fell back on a chest.

"Let's walk home together"

I looked up and saw Vlad was the one holding me. I nodded and started to walk caught up and we started to talk about random things. We ended up walking to his house again and we went to his room. He grabbed my face again to exam my bruise. I snatch my head away and he sighed.

"Did someone hit you?" he asked.

I stayed silent. He sighed again and shook his head. Then he just stared at me. I felt a sudden wave of nausea hit me, then it vanished.

"You get abused at home" he said.

I gaped but he held his hand up.

"You're gonna stay here tonight, I don't want you getting hurt" he said softly.

I looked down ashamed. Last night my foster dad knocked my door down and started to abuse me. I felt tears prick at my eyes so I started to look down. Vlad sensed this and hugged me. He's always been able to notice whenever I was sad or about to cry. I clung on to his shirt and sobbed silently. He held me until I stopped crying. I thanked him then we started to play some video games. Nelly came in and gave us some cookies, I thanked her and started to play some more video games. I beat Vlad twice and suddenly felt tired.

"Vladimir, i'm tired i'm gonna go to sleep" I said.

He smiled and nodded. I got on his bed and started to doze off.

"Ai?Do you ever take off your eye patch?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Why?"

"That's a secret" I muttered.

Then I fell asleep.

_"You're worthless! You're lucky you're useful or I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago". I sat in the corner and cried. Everywhere I went I was treated like garbage. No one would want me, no one would accept me for who I am. I had a terrible secret that I couldn't tell anyone, not even those closest to me could know. I was walking in darkness when I saw a book in the darkness. I opened it and light shot out for it. I covered my eyes as light filled the room. I looked up and noticed strange words on the book, like some certain ancient writing. The more I looked at it, the more it revealed itself to me. Finally it was in plain english. 'Save us and you destroy the world, but if you leave us the Pravus will kill us all'. 'It's your choice hero either way the world will be destroyed, choose wisely'. The book closed itself and disappeared. As it disappeared it a wave hit me sending me flying backwards._

I gasped for air and opened my eyes. I looked around and noticed that I wasn't in my room. Then it all came back to me. I sighed and glanced on the floor where Vlad was sleeping. He was still asleep and I sighed. I opened the window quietly and climbed on the roof. I took out my book of spells and my Grandmother's Journal. I opened them both to see if I could find anything about what my dream meant.

What is a Pravus? Is it a thing, or possibly a person? Whatever it was it didn't sound too friendly.I couldn't find anything about the Pravus. I growled in frustration and put the books back in the inner pocket of my jacket. I removed my eye patch and opened my eye. I gazed at the moon. This was my secret I could never let anyone know. My eye was gray, it held power in it that I couldn't understand. I felt the nightwind flow through my hair. I closed my eyes savoring this moment.

"Oh so you're up here"

I sighed and closed my gray eye. The I turned to Vlad. He smiled and sat next to me. We sat there in silence.

"So you took off your eye patch"

I nodded and moved my hair out of the way. My eye was closed but he gasped. I chuckled.

"So do you have an eye or what" he asked.

"I have an eye, but it's just..I can't open it" I replied.

"Why?"

"That is another secret for me to know and for you to never find out" He sighed.

"Can't I have a peek?" he said with a pleading face.

I shook my head . He frowned then started to look at the moon.

"I wish it could be like this forever" I muttered.

Vlad nodded. I yawned and felt my eyes start to droop. I leaned on Vlad. He chuckled and carried me back inside.

"Sorwy, Vladimir"

He chuckled some more. Something about his chuckle made me weak. He put me on the bed and walked away but then I grabbed his arm.

"Can you snuggle with me" I pleaded.

He nodded and climbed in. I snuggled onto him and started to doze off. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Go to sleep, Ai"

I smiled and fell asleep.

**So what do you think?**

**I know, I know it's weird but bare with me**

**Well I got to go, i'm in art and i'm frustrated.**

**Don't get me wrong, I can draw well, but we have to do our drawings on a computer**

**Bye~**

**~Emochick81~**


	4. Autor note

**Ok so here's the deal**

**I'm going to but a hold on this story, for now**

**There will be more chapters, but I kind of have writers block**

**Which sucks by the way**

**Anyways i'm sorry, please don't hate me **

**Oh and give me some ideas people! **


	5. Why?

**Hello readers. Here's another chapter. I wanted to thank that person who reviews the story. Oh and Ai has purple hair for a reason, even though purple doesn't come naturally. **

**Enjoy**

**Oh and from now on, I won't be copying the book anymore.**

Chapter 4

I woke up and felt hot. I looked up and saw Vlad looks so peaceful in his sleep. I glanced at his lips. They were so tempting, I almost brushed my lips against his but then he grumbled . I pulled away and glanced at the clock, 4:37. I sighed and got up slowly got up so that I wouldn't wake up Vlad. I got off the bed and glanced at Vlad. He was still asleep. I chuckled and grabbed my stuff. I jumped on the window, but then was pulled back.

"Your leaving"

I nodded. I pulled out of his grasp and jumped out of the window. I landed and started to sprint to my house. I climbing through my window and slowly crept to bed. All I thought about was Vlad.

I woke up hours later to see that it was 7:00. I slowly crept out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready.

~20min~

I went downstairs to find some pancakes, bacon, sausages, and eggs. I sat down and ate in silence. In silence….no one's arguing, no beatings. I glanced around and noticed that my "Parents" weren't in the house. I smiled and ate in silence. I finished my food and walked out of the door.

I made it to school and tried to look for Vlad and Henry but I didn't find them. I sighed and walked into my class. Let the hell begin.

I was off to lunch, when I saw a group of goth kids hanging out by the fields. I turned away and walked to the cafeteria. I couldn't find Vlad or Henry anywhere, they were my only friends well other than Meredith but we don't really talk. I got my food and decided to eat outside. I walked behind the bleachers and started to eat.

"What are you doing"

I looked up and saw a boy with silver hair, he looked like one of the goth kids.

"I'm eating"

"I know that but why are you eating alone, don't you have any friends?" he asked.

"Don't you have any friends? Just leave me the hell alone"

He smirked and sat down next to me.

"Didn't I-"

"You intrigue me" he whispered.

"Intrigue?"

He nodded.

"No one talks to me like that, you're the first one"

I got up and walked away. Before I was out of ear rang he yelled out "Come to the Crypt sometime"

I huffed and walked even faster.

-Last period-

Mr. Otis was talking about Vampires and whatnot but I honestly didn't care. Everyone knows that vampires don't exist. I glanced over at Vlad. It seemed like he was avoiding me, but why? Anytime I noticed him looking he would either pretend he was looking somewhere else or just turn around. What's going on? Did I do something wrong?

Class was over, and I tried to find Vlad but he was nowhere to be seen. Where could he be? I put my hands in my pocket and huffed. I got home and noticed that my "Parents" are home. I sighed and walked in.

"No one even likes her, I don't even like her!" I paused.

"Well so what, at least the government gives us money for her"

"True, but she's weird"

That word rang through my head a dozen times, _weird, weird, weird._ Just as I thought no one likes me, i'm just a weed in a garden. I slowly backed up and closed the door slowly. I walked off into the woods and went to my favorite place. Under the big oak tree. I sat there and started to think about my life. Why don't I just end it? No one needs me. I felt tears pricking at my eyes but I refused to let them fall, I wouldn't give in. Then I remembered something, something that wasn't there before.

'_Grandma why do you always do that?' _

'_Do what, child'_

'_You always chant, the same words over and over again'_

_She smiled and sat me on her lap. Then she started to sing in my ear. _

'_Why do we endure all this pain? Why do we have all this hate? Why can't we stop all the fighting, and make, amends'_

'_I don't understand grandma'_

_She hushed me and continued._

'_Why are we killing the weak? What goal are we trying to reach? Why don't we love each other, and become a happy family'_

_I started to doze of but she continued to sing._

'_Oh, oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh, My child don't let this song go, One day you'll find the answer, that day will be your end'_

_I was falling asleep fast, but I felt a tear drop fall on my cheek. I looked up and saw my grandmother crying silent. I wiped away her tears._

'_Don't cry, grandma'_

'_Silly child, I cry for our fate'_

_I was confused but fell asleep._

When the flashback ended I noticed that I was sing the song that she gave me. I couldn't understand what happened, I never met my grandmother but yet I have a memory of her. This is all so confusing. I sighed and fixed my gaze toward the sky. The moon was out and it was enchanting. I couldn't understand why I was always so enchanted by it's beauty. It was haunting, yet beautiful. I closed my eyes and let it all seep in.

"Enjoying the night, dear?"

I opened my eyes and, noticed a man in front of me. He was tall, lean but lanky, his eyes were a deep blue, and his hair was black.

"Who are you?"

"Oh my apologizes, my name is Eric" he said kissing my hand. Great a gentleman.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"Ai"

He smiled and helped me up.

"What are you doing out here? It's dangerous to be out here at night, vampires could be crawling around"

"I'll take my chances"

He shook his head and laughed. I started to walk away but he pinned me to a tree so fast, that my head started to spin.

"I hate to tell you this, but you have to come with me" he said.

"I'm not going, anywhere with you!"

He pulled his head back and laughed. He put his head close to mine. His eyes were a lighter blue than before and he had fangs.

"You don't get to choose" he growled. He pulled my hands behind back. I whimpered.

"Now lets see what's behind that eyepatch of yours"

He pulled off my eyepatch and gasped.

"I finally found you, my master will be very happy"

I growled and my body started to feel warm. The vampire hissed and let go. I ran for it and made it halfway to my house. I ended up in front of Vlad's house.

"Where are you Ai!"

I gasped and started to bang on the door. Mr. Otis opened the door and I rushed inside.

"Oh! Ai what happened?" Nelly asked.I broke down in her arms and cried. I cried out everything I was keeping locked up. Nelly pulled me closer and started to rub my back. Mr. Otis came in and glanced at us.

"Where's Vladimir?" I asked.

"He's upstairs" Mr. Otis said.

I nodded.

"Would you mind telling us what happened?" Mr. Otis asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

He smiled, "Try me".

"I was being chased by a vampire, but I escaped"

**I'm sorry I stopped there but, you guys don't need too know what's going to happen just yet. **

**I'll let your imaginations run wild, for now**

**~Emochick81~**


	6. Secrets

**Hello guys sorry it's a short chapter**

**~Enjoy~**

"A vampire, you say" Mr. Otis asked.

I nodded. He sighed and gave Nelly a look. It wasn't an ordinary look but a look that only they knew about. Nelly nodded.

"Why don't you stay here for tonight" Nelly asked.

"Ok"

She ushered me into the dining room to help her get dinner ready. I placed the tableware on the table while she made spaghetti and some sauce. I finished up and decided to help Nelly in the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"No it's fine i'm almost done, why don't you tell Otis and Vlad that dinner will be ready in 5 minutes"

I nodded and walked out. I found and told him that dinner would be ready soon. He thanked me and started to walk off to the dining room. I walked up the stairs and made it to Vlad's room. I put my hand on the door handle but I couldn't bring myself to open it. I swallowed my nerves and opened the door. I found him on his bed reading, what seemed to be a journal.

"Vladimir?"

He turned around and stared at me with a questioning gaze.

"Dinner will be ready in less than 5 minutes, Nelly wanted me to tell you"

He nodded. I quickly left his room. My heart was pounding, I was so nervous that my hands became all sweaty. I wiped my hands on my jeans and walked to the dining room. I got down the stairs and saw Nelly with Mr. Otis on sitting on the table. I sighed and sat across from were in deep conversation about something and didn't notice me sit. I glanced around the house. It was filled with memories.

"_Hey Vlad I it's no fun playing video games with you, you always lose" I laughed. He huffed trying to hide a smile. I jumped on top of him then started to tickle him._

"_Ah! Ai s-stop, hahaha"_

_I laughed and tickled him some more. I squeaked when he managed to get on top of me and started to tickle me._

"_Pay back time" he said._

_I laughed and laughed until I managed to get him off of me. We were both laying on the floor laughing._

"_That's the most fun i've ever had in my life" I stated. _

"_Yeah"_

I chuckled at the memory. Nelly and Mr. Otis noticed me and stopped talking. Then Vlad came downstairs and sat besides me.

"The food smells lovely, Nelly" Mr. Otis complimented giving Nelly a dashing smile. Nelly flushed and said 'thank you'. _Is something going on between them, oh Nelly I see. _I smirked at the thought. As if Vlad read my mind he tried to stifle laughed and Mr. Otis flushed. I chuckled some more and started to eat the Spaghetti.

After I filled up my stomach I decided to see if Vlad had any video games to play. I went to his room while he was downstairs talking to his uncle. I found some video games and was about to play some until my foot hit something. I picked it up and found a journal in my hands. I read the title and found out that it belonged to Thomas Todd. _Wasn't that Vlad's dad. _

I put it back where I found it, put the video games back, and went back downstairs. I noticed that Vladimir and his Uncle were just looking at each other. Like they were having a conversation telepathically.

"What are you guys doing?'

They both glanced at me.

"Nothing, just..having a staring contest" Vlad said. Mr. Otis nodded. _Right a staring contest as if, something else must be going on. _

I smiled and nodded.

"Hey Vlad want to play some video games" I asked. He nodded, and followed me upstairs. We got to his room and closed the door.

"Ready to lose , Vlad"

"I should be asking you that question"

Two hot Cheetos bags, and 5 later.I dropped my controller.

"That's the 7th time in a row that you beat me, how.."

"I've been practicing" he said.

I nodded and stopped the game.

"Vlad"

"Hm"

"Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Why were you avoiding me?"

He sighed like he was waiting for me to ask this question. I sat up waiting.

"I did it to protect you." _Protect me! From what?!_

"Protect me?" He nodded. I was about ask him from what but he said "I can't tell you what I was protecting you from." _Why? Why does he have to keep secrets from me, it hurts._

I nodded. He sighed and hugged me.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but I just wanted to protect you"

"Ok"

We stayed like that for a little while until I started to doze off.

"Vlad?"

"Yeah"

"Do you believe me when I said that I was being chased by a Vampire?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do"

I fell asleep with questions in my head. Who was that Vampire? What did he want? What is Vladimir hiding from me?"

**~Emochick81~**


	7. Secret Revealed

**Hello sorry for not updating and all **

**So here it is enjoy**

I found myself on Vlad's bed, but Vlad wasn't in his room. I got up and took a good look around his room. It was the same as ever. I sat up, yawned, and stretched.I turned to my left and saw Vlad in a towel looking through his closet. I squeakd and hide my face under my covers. He must have heard me because he said "Good morning Ai."

"Morning"

"Did you sleep well?"

I nodded. We stood there in awkward silence. I walked out of his room to let him change. You Know it surprises me that Nelly allows me to sleep in Vlad's room, any other person would freak out. I chuckled and made my way downstairs. Today was a Saturday, thank God. Unfortunately I had homework to do, which included Mr. Otis' homework. I sighed and made my way to the dinner table for breakfast.

Nelly made a serious feast! I'll never go hungry again! I pushed my thoughts away and started to eat away at my pancakes, bacon, hash brown, ham, and sausage. I drunk my apple juice and breathed a sigh of release. Even after all these years Nelly's cooking just keeps on getting better and better.

Nelly, Mr. Otis, and Vlad came to sit on the table. They noticed me and gaped at how fast I was eating my food.

"What?" I questioned.

"I'm glad you like my cooking, Ai" Nelly smiled. I smiled and nodded at her.

I finished my food at last and washed my plate. Then I went to Vladimir's room to do my homework. I took out my homework and started on it.

We were learning about Vampires in Mr. Otis' class. It was like he was one himself! I smiled at the thought, then a memory came to me.

"_Can I ask you a question Ai?" Vlad asked._

"_You just did but you can ask me another question"_

_He chuckled at my remark. _

"_Would you believe me if I told you that i'm a vampire?"_

_I laughed in his face. "Very funny, Vladimir"_

_He laughed with me._

"_I knew you wouldn't believe me, just forget what I said"_

I started to think real hard about what I just remembered. What if Vlad wasn't kidding, what if he was a vampire? He does have pale skin, but that's the only proof I have other than he wears a lot of black. Shouldn't he have fangs? I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Vlad come in and sit besides me.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

I jumped and my pencil went flying to the other side of the room. Vlad bursted out laughing. I glared at him and went to go retrieve my pencil. Vlad finished and sat started to look at my homework.

"Oh you're doing Otis' homework"

I nodded and sat down. We had to do research on the monster that we picked from a hat. I got a vampire which was totally fine in fact I was happy I got vampire.

"What did you get?" I asked Vlad.

"Vampire"

I nodded in understanding.

Vlad decided to help me out with my project and within 45 minutes I was done.

"Thanks Vlad, you're like google"

He chuckled.

"It's like you're a vampire" I said jokingly.

He froze up a bit but laughed it off hoping I wouldn't see.I noticed this and stopped laughing. _Why did he freeze up like that when I said he was a vampire? Was I right? _I took one look at him then I had an idea, well two ideas. I jumped on him which probably knocked most of the air out of him and started to tickle him. He squirmed and started to laugh. I had a good view of his mouth but I couldn't find any fangs. I got off of him and sat down.

"What...w-was that...for?"

I shrugged "I was bored"

He glared at me. I sat on his bed quickly before he could do anything. Time for plan B. I was going to go downstairs to find something to eat but my foot scraped on some metal on Vlad's bed. I had a deep cut on my foot. There was a lot of blood flowing from my cut.

"Ow, crap Vlad can you get me a bandaid"

I glanced at him to see his reaction. He gulped and nodded. Then he left the room. I sighed, _So he's not a vampire. I could always ask him but how would I ask him? _Vladimir entered the room and stuck a huge bandaid on my foot. I muttered a 'Thanks' to him and continued my homework.

"Hey Vlad"

"Hm"

"Are you a vampire?"

He paled instantly. I studied him curiously.

"What makes y-you say that" he asked.

"Well I remember once you asked 'Would you believe me if i'm a vampire'"

"I was just kidding you know" he stated.

"Yeah, I know but sometimes it feels like you are, I mean I already encountered one vampire"

He nodded. I yawned and moved closer to him. He chuckled. It was nearly 5 pm and I usually take a nap at 5

"If you're tired then sleep"

"I don't wanna"

"Why, Aren't you tired?" he asked.

I paused before answering him, I was debating whether I should tell him that have nightmares. Vlad sensed my displeasure.

"What's wrong"

I shook my head. "It's nothing"

"Ai" he said sternly.

"Please I just don't want to talk about it ok."

He nodded and left me alone, I sat there in silence rethinking my dream. I kept on having the same dream. They told me to kill the pravus, that he shouldn't live. _Who is the Pravus? What is the Pravus? _As these thoughts flooded my head I groaned. All of this was so confusing. I glanced over at Vlad and sighed. He fell a sleep. I should be doing the same but i'm afraid.

I jerked awake. Wait when did I fall asleep. I noticed that I was sweating and my breathe was hitched. I sat up trying to catch my breath confused. Why was Like this? Suddenly it all came back to me. I had a nightmare, they killed my friends. Everywhere I turned I found dead bodies. Then I saw something I never wanted to see. Vlad was on the floor dead. My breath hitched as I started to cry silently. I put my hand to my mouth to muffle my sobs. I started to shake. I don't want this at all, why are they showing me this. I sobbed even harder. I don't want this at all, I don't. Suddenly two arms wrapped around me.

"It's ok to cry" Vlad whispered.

I bursted out crying. He put me on his lap and held me close. Something in my heart fluttered. I looked up at him and saw him looking at me. I buried my head in his chest, flustered.

"You know you can tell me anything, Ai i'll listen."

I shook my head. I don't think i'll ever be able to tell him.

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get anything out of me.

"You can tell me when you're ready."

I stayed silent. All that was running through my head was Vladimir's dead body. Little did I know that this was only the beginning

Two days later we were at school and everything was back to the way it was. I saw Vlad and Henry. I also saw Meredith with Joss. I scowled at them and strolled off to Henry and Vlad. Don't get me wrong I like Meredith, or well I used too until a couple days ago, she's changed a lot. I saw Henry and Vlad together so I walked up to them.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Ai." Vlad said.

"Hey" Henry said.

I was about to speak when a wave of nausea hit me. I nearly fell over. Henry caught me before I slammed into the locker.

"Whoa, you ok there" he asked.

"Yeah i'm fine"

I felt a bit chilly all of a sudden. I felt the heat rush out of me.

"Are you sure you're ok, you're a bit pale" Vlad asked.

"I'm fine"

I got out of Henry's grip and reassured them that I was fine. They had worried expression but they nodded. I turned around and quickly walked back to my first class.

The day went by without me getting any sicker than I already was. I managed to make it half way home, when someone grabbed my arm. I tried to pull out of their grasp but I was too weak. I turned around and saw that one guy that had silver hair. I sighed in relief.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to invite you to the Crypt"

"That place where you guys hangout?"

He nodded._Why is he inviting me? He doesn't seem like the type of person that would invite anyone anywhere._

I was about to say no but paused. _Why don't I go? I mean I honestly don't feel like staying at home tonight. _I smirked.

"Sure i'll go"

He blinked trying to process what I just said. Then he smirked. He gave me the address.

"Be there tonight at 9, you can sneak out right?"

I nodded. He got closer to me and gazed into my eyes.

"I hope that i'll see you soon"

My face was red and my heart was pound fast from how close he was to me. He laughed and walked away. I grumbled and walked away.

~Time Skip~

It was 9 and my Foster parents were fast asleep. I quietly went down the stairs and walked out the front door. I walked over to the Crypt. I glanced around to make sure that there wasn't any vampires. The coast was clear and I walked right inside the Crypt. There was loud music and people on the dance floor. I stood awkwardly looking for that silver haired dude, but I couldn't find him. I decided to sit and enjoy the music. I closed my eyes and listened. The music wasn't that bad, actually it was really intoxicating. I had a strong urge to dance but I restrained myself. Finally the silver hair dude sat down beside me and handed me a drink.

"Um that doesn't have alcohol right?"

He nodded. "I figured that you were the type of person that wouldn't drink alcohol."

I thanked him and took a sip.

"So how do you like the Crypt so far?" he asked.

"It's cool"

He smiled at me.

"You wanna dance?"

Before I could protest he dragged me on the dance floor. He started dance but noticed that I wasn't dancing.

"Hey loosen up"

"I don't know how to dance"

He stared at me dumbfounded. I never had the time to learn how to dance.

"Here go like this"

He should me a move he did. I copied him, and he did another dance move. I was starting to get the hang of it.

"See you're a natural" he beamed.

I flushed and continued to dance. Then a wave of nausea hit me, I almost fell but somehow managed to make it look like a dance move. The boy laughed. I excused myself.

"Hey wait, I didn't mean to offend you" he said.

"You didn't I just need some fresh air"

He nodded and showed me a back door. I thanked him and he walked away.I sat down and took deep breaths. It was hard when you felt like you were gonna hurl any second. Then I heard a noise. I got up and followed it. I came upon something I never expected to see. Vladimir was drinking some girl's blood. I covered my mouth so that I would squeak and backed away slowly. However I was never I lucky person because my foot hit a can. Vlad looked up and saw me. His eyes widened. I backed up as he started to walk closer.

"Ai.."

I bolted for the door and slammed it. I heard Vlad on the other side bangging on it.

"Ai let me in, I can explain" he pleaded.

I covered my ears and walked for the exit. I started walking home with a single thought in my head. _My best friend is a vampire! Vladimir is a vampire!_

**Well, Well,Well what do we have here**

**Looks like his secret is out, but what will Ai do?**

**~Emochick81~**


End file.
